


Hummingbird Heartbeats

by Tortellini



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Babies, Babysitter Sherlock Holmes, Babysitting, Best Friends, Bonding, Cute Kids, Developing Friendships, Epic Friendship, Extended Families, F/M, Families of Choice, Family, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Married Mary Morstan/John Watson, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Platonic Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson Friendship, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Sweet Sherlock, Toddlers, Uncle Sherlock, Uncle-Niece Relationship, Unconventional Families, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 02:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13965243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Sherlock babysits.Oneshot





	Hummingbird Heartbeats

"Sherlock."

"John, I am perfectly capable of looking after Rosie for an hour," Sherlock Holmes said. "Besides I've done much more complex things as I'm sure you know--"

"That's just it," John sighs, and glances down at his little daughter. "You can't take her to crime scenes, or experiment in her milk, or show her bodies, or read her Stephen King, or--"

"John! I wouldn't read her Stephen King." That wasn't very comforting, knowing him, especially after he paused to think about just what he would read her. 

"What about 'Chicka Chicka Boom Boom'?"

"What? No." Sherlock frowned. "I was thinking of 'The Shack'."

"Is that the book where the the father has his daughter kidnapped at his cabin and he goes back years later and meets Jesus?" John's wife Mary asked. John smiled at her, though looking a little bit weird. Considering he didn't want that book read to any kid, especially his own. "Anyway, I trust your opinion, hon."

John rose an eyebrow. "Is everyone I know a psychopath?"

"Mm," was Mary's only answer, but she smiled and kissed John's cheek gently. He was still holding their daughter. "I'm afraid so, love."

"Since you two are busy give me the baby and go."

"You have everything you need--?" John tried.

"Bye Sherlock!" Mary called, and finally she managed to pull him out of the house. 

Sherlock knew that John trusted him even if he didn't always act like it. After all, Rosie was his most prized possession. Speaking of her, she was still asleep, eyelashes fluttering. He smiled a little bit, before going to make some lunch. 

Hours pass. Sherlock closed the curtains and lit a lamp. That was when she decided to wake up. And by wake up I mean cry. Immediately though, Sherlock bent and picked her up, cradling her to his chest, to try to help calm her down a bit more.

"Shh, Rosa... It's all right, Uncle Sherl's here..."

It didn't help. He rocked her, he talked to her. Nothing. Finally, knowing the parents would never let him forget this if he didn't do something--or possibly babysit again--he wracked his brain. Searched his mind palace. For something. Anything. 

Wait. Didn't Mary used to sing to her. When she dropped her off, but other times too. 

All of a sudden Sherlock laid down on the couch with Rosie on his chest and then a little bit hoarsely he began to [sing.](https://youtu.be/bI3QVsW30j0)

"Where...have all...the flowers gone. Gone to young men, everywhere... Where have all the flowers gone, so far away..."

She stopped crying. He put a stuffed animal, a little worn dog, into her chubby hands. He watched her eyelids droop. The lyrics went on to get a little odder later. But then again, it was from a war. He finished the song for her sake though. 

"...when will they ever learn..."

He thought of John, a veteran. Mary, a...well, a ton of stuff. Lestrade even, who dealt with crime. 

"...when will they ever, ever learn."

She was asleep finally, but Sherlock wasn't. He laid awake in the dark of 221b. He liked the feeling of his little goddaughter's heartbeats against him. 

Hummingbird heartbeats. 


End file.
